Harry Potter and The Slytherin Lover
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Harry Potter has a secret lover who is suppose to be his enemy. So when she gets kidnap he'll stop at nothing to find her. Please R&R. HarryOC
1. Prologue

**I do not OWN Harry Potter**

The story starts the same way it has for last seven books. Harry Potter having normal, well as normal as a wizard's life can get anyways, before something bad happens to him. But the this time it isn't life or death, it's the battle of the heart. He loved Ginny but there is an other girl. He known her from school which is, Hogwarts: Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor, it wouldn't have work out. Especially since her family was his enemy, but they found love anyways. She had long black hair with dark purple that changed colors with her mood. Blue when sad, Black when angry, brown when worry, and Green when she was happy. They weren't meant to be but there was a curse and it bound them together. It was her aunt's and his father's fault.

They would have never fallen in love if it wasn't for her aunt and his father. Harry Is sometimes grateful that the curse was there and sometimes he hated his father for doing this to him. She and her family had secret and Harry kept it quiet, she is grateful. He whispers that he loves her and she smiles and kisses him. It grows passionate and heated. They end up sleep in each other arms. He love her and she loved him. Sometimes. He hated her and she hated him. Sometimes. He will protect her. Always. She will keep running to him. Always. It didn't matter to them if they were both marry as long as they were together. They kept it secret. So when somebody found out they were shocked. But the person who took it to far when he kidnaps her. And Harry will not stop until he finds her.

**Please Review**


	2. The Last Night

**I do not own Harry Potter**

"Something doesn't feel right Harry." Bellatrix Snape Jr. Said.

He place a finger under her chin and softly lift her head up, her eyes brown. Harry learned a long time go to not trust what she said but what the color of her eyes show. He brought her into an embrace and she tilt her head. He bends his head to kiss her.

He broken the kiss after a while and said, "You're safe with me."

"Harry..." She whimpered.

Now he knew she was _very _worry. She never whimper unless it's important. Harry looked at Bella and bush her hair at her face.

"You'll be okay." He reassure her.

"You don't know that Harry." Said Bella.

"Don't you remember? I'll always protect you."

"The last time you said that, you broke my heart." She snapped back.

Harry finches and remember that night very well. He had an excuse for it. The same day he said she was safe with him was when he found out she was the one was telling Voldemort all his secrets, the reason why, The Dark Lord was always a step ahead. They were mentally connected as well, she had cry out to him multiply times and he ignored her. Then she went fully dark when she realized that he wasn't coming back to her.

"Bella don't bring that up."

"Why not?"

Harry didn't answer, she was baiting him into a fight and he wasn't falling for it. Instead he kissed on her on the lips. She gave in and forgot what she was about to say. She kissed him back, her hands wonder onto the buttons on his shirt and she began to undo them. At the last the button she undid. Harry softly pushed her on the bed. They began to take off each other clothes. Soon they were in entangled together moving as one. Minutes later they lay in each other arms. Harry kissed Bella on the head. Little did he know that this was the last night.

**Please Review**


	3. Bellatrix Snape Jr POV

**I do not Own Harry Potter **

I woke up and look to the side. Harry still lay there sound asleep, I smile. I slowly left the bed and went to the bathroom.

I look into the mirror, "What lie should I tell."

I had lots of Lies. I just had to pick the right one, I look down I felt guilty. Every time I did this I felt more guiltier than the last. I was beginning to think if this was a bad idea. I was just about to sneak out, when Harry woke up.

_Damn. _I thought.

"Bells, plan to leave without me knowing?" Harry teased.

I turned around and smile, "What makes you think so?"

I crawled on to the bed and toward him and a sexy way. When I reach him I kissed him, he pulled me into a embrace. I push him on to his back and saddled him. We were full on snogging, I felt him get hard. A second round? Why not, I can stay for a little while. He flipped me on to my back and kiss my neck and then travel to my breasts and teasingly kiss them. I arch my back in pleasure. Harry was _very _good with his mouth. His mouth was now on my aching core. He give it a teasing lick, I arch my back.

"_Harry._" I hissed

He smirked, but pulled back. I whimper, he slowly kissed _every __inch _ of my body. Until he kissed my lips, I kissed him back hungrily. Through our kissed Harry enter me, I moaned. I wrapped my long legs around his waist. We went at it for about a hour or so, before Harry and I had to go back to our spouses.

"Bye," I said as I kissed him.

"Bye."

And then we went our separate ways. I was now at the front of my sisters' House, Vanessa Green Black, Valerie Narcissa Lestrange, and Cindy Bella Riddle. I open the door and enter the house. Jessica Black and Jason Weasley race towards me. Their was father, Fred Weasley was suppose to marry my sister Valerie, but... Well he didn't survive the war. My sister was devastated, what made it worse that the Weasley family didn't believe that Jessica and Jason was part of their family. I guess I mess it up for her, since I did betray Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

_Stop bringing up the past. It's the past for a reason. _I thought.

"Aunt Bella!" They two said together in unison.

"Jessie! Jase!" I smiled.

"Jason! Jessica!" I heard Valerie call.

I look at the two, who were giving me mischief smiles.

"What did you two do?" I asked.

"Whatever made you think that, Oh Dear Aunt of Ours." Said Jessica.

Valerie stormed down the stairs and the two began to giggle.

Before Valerie said a word she look at me.

_Where have you been?_

_Out._

_Bella..._

_I came back didn't I?_

_Bella, will you ever tell me anything?_

_Since when did I tell you things?_

_Before Harry Potter broke your heart._

_DON'T BRING THAT UP! _

Valerie wince but didn't said anything about it, "You two are in so much trouble."

"What they do?" I asked.

"Let's just say that Hermione's tongue will be back to normal in a hour."

I snorted, "They didn't!"

"They did."

Oh, I guess you wondering who is Hermione is. She my niece, my sister Vanessa. Named her after Hermione because, before we grew distant from the Trio, My sister and Hermione were friends. Vanessa have four kids. Two Sons, Two Daughters. Names are Hermione Bella Black, Narcissa Ginny Lestrange, James Fred Weasley, and Justin Mark Lawson. My own daughter didn't even know that I was her mother, she thought I was her aunt. Her name is Kiaya Riddle, I gave her to my sister, Cindy Riddle. It was better this way, I would have never been a good mother anyways. If she knew that I was her mother and the Famous Harry Potter was her father... It was best to keep it from her and Harry. Yes, Harry doesn't know that I had our child, I had ran away with a Slytherin boy, and we stayed away for four years. Even he, the Slytherin Boy, My husband didn't even know what I gave birth to The Boy Who Lived child. Only my Sisters knew, I like it that way.

My life was hard. I was the Daughter Of Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape, My family are werewolves. Not the way you would think though, we didn't look like Remus Lupin. We looked like wolves on the Muggle drug, what is it called Stereos? I was the Alpha, before me was my mother Bellatrix Lestrange, You didn't like to piss one of us especially us Alphas, We turn into our Wolf Form so quick... You be lucky to be alive. We could talk to each other in our heads both in Human Form and Wolf Form. Which do come in handle at times, others it was just plain annoying.

Later that day, I found a note I read it:

_I know your secret_

_You and Harry Potter _

_Having affairs?_

_Have the Great Bellatrix Snape Jr._

_become a desperate Whore?_

_Everybody will know this secret of yours._

_What will your sisters say? What will your brothers say?_

_I bet that your mother is turning over in her gave._

_Oh wait, she was a whore too._

_You will pay and I will laugh, when I see the Ancient and Noble Black crumble._

_Because of your silly affair._

_I'm watching your every move._

I froze. Somebody knew. Somebody knew that I was having affairs with Harry Potter. Somebody who wants to see the Black family crumble. I had to end this affair, even if it meant losing my love.

**Please Review**


	4. Author's Note

**I won't be updating for a while. I am writing seven stories at the same time. And it gets overwhelming. So of right now I won't updating Angela Mason side of The Lightning Thief or my other story Harry Potter and the Slytherin Lover. The stories I will be updating is About the Gods, I remember, Hera the Queen of Gods (Goddess unbound), my new one Beautiful Choices: Lisa Duchannes, Marianna and Edon's Love story or is Marianna Love story? Anyways these are the ones I will be updating. Feel free to read those While you wait for Angela Mason side of The Lightning Thief and Harry Potter and The Slytherin Lover. **


	5. Bellatrix Snape Jr POV 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. **

I sat at the table and waited. Minutes later the kids came race down stairs. They sat in the seats from oldest to youngest which was my niece Dora Riddle, and the oldest Hermione. The boys whispers to each other about pranks they would pull after dinner, the girls whisper about what had happen at Hogwarts and the boys they crushed on and the breaks up they had. My sister Cindy twirling around and dancing into the dinner room and the kids watch as she did cartwheels and front flips and back flips. She was the entertainment until Vanessa and Valerie finish cooking. It seem to work every day. For her final she did a cartwheel and landed by doing a split. I smile when the kids applause and cheered. Then the house-elves enter the room with the food. The little kids moaned, they knew when the house-elves came that meant that Cindy was done entertaining.

Vanessa appeared with the drinks while Valerie and Narcissa A. brought in the desserts. I pick at my food, I wasn't in the mood to eat, but then I looked at Vanessa my older sister looking at me with concern and I dug in. I looked up and I understood the message Vanessa was sending: _We need to talk. _Why was that my sisters couldn't leave me alone? Okay I act a little different and something wrong with me. After dinner Vanessa lead me to her room. I looked around the room It had pictures of us when we were little and Pictures of her kids and her wedding day. They all seem happy, something that I wasn't at the moment. Vanessa looked at me as she tried to figure out what was wrong with me, but she'll never fine out through my expression I kept it blank.

_Bella. _Said Vanessa.

_Yes?_

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing, I'm fine._

_Are you sure? You seem distant today._

_Something came up,ok?_

_Bella... Why don't you tell me anything anymore?_

_Since you slept with Percy Weasley. _

Vanessa flinch and I knew I hit below the belt. Percy had broke her heart and spread rumors about her in her fourth year. The rumor was that she was a slut, but Percy had a bet that he could get into Vanessa's skirt and he did. She wasn't the same for a year or so. After the war her and Percy slept together once and it result to James Fred Weasley. Of course I brought up the past when I was annoyed, but this should never be brought up. But I was desperate to leave and Harry and end this affair.

_You been seeing him haven't you? _Vanessa asked

I froze.

_You knew?_

_Bella I'm not stupid._

_But how...?_

_You mess up big time, Aunt Cissy said that she saw you two together. _

I cursed under my breathe. I _did _mess up big time, the all point was not to be seen and yet I got caught.

_I'm going to end it._

_Bella, why?_

_I'm tired of doing this...It's best if it ends before it's too late. _

Vanessa nod and said out loud, " Whatever works for you Bells."

This was for the best.

**Please Review**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**A/N: So all you Harry Potter and the Slytherin Lover fans , I have a important question for you guys before I do the next Update. So I notice that some people are confused about everything so I want to know. Should I write about each Character to know them a little bit better...or Just continue on with the story? **

**Please Review so I know what to do.**


End file.
